A change all its own
by zypher862
Summary: a young teen will be given a gift that will change his life


A Change All Its Own

Chapter 1

It all begins

Alex Robinson was a promising young boy. He had 4.0 G.P.A, an expertise in science and was the drummer of a district wide band; he also had a very cool girlfriend. But under this seemingly awesome life he led a very secret title. He was the top biogenetic scientist. He was also the United States top fighter pilot. But he always kept this secret, even from his parents.

It was Alex's 17th birthday next week on the lunar eclipse. But little did Alex or anyone else know that he wouldn't make it. On Monday 6 days before his birthday Alex got an assignment. He rushed to the headquarters of the air force.

"What is it" said Alex as he came in. "There have been some weird occurrences of the California coast and we need you to go down there and see what is going on.

Alex accepted his mission and went to hanger #249.

Inside he found his one engine heavily upgraded harrier/ f-22 hybrid jet fighter. He opened up the hanger doors fully and got inside his cockpit. He turned on his on-board computer and spooled up his engine. He taxied his way from the hanger on onto runway 21r. "Talon 1 ready for take off" Alex said. "Cleared for take off" the air traffic controller said. Alex increased his flaps to 8 and his throttle to max. Soon he was already 3000ft above the ground.

While he was flying over the California coast Alex's autopilot system said "5 miles to target." "Well no crap" Alex said "it's only storming like heck." Alex was a little paranoid because the turbulence was getting tough and his right flap was malfunctioning. Then Alex's plane suddenly got hit by lighting! He suddenly put on his stabilizers and his plane into its aquatic mode. He put on his scuba gear and got ready for the 200mph impact into the water. Once his plane dived into the water Alex depressurized his cockpit and set course for the middle of the disturbance.

Once in the middle Alex got out of his plane very stunned. In front of him was what looked like a bird/whale cross, It had a very long neck with a curved beak. Around its eyes were navy blue masks. Its torso was massive with a round v-shaped sky blue mark. Its wings were broad and had 4 flat fingers on the end and one underneath. On its back were 10 navy blue plates. It had very short legs with three talons on each foot.

"What the heck" Alex said "is that a Bird?"

It looked very much like a bird but that wasn't the point, the point was that it was in a massive whirlpool. Unable to get out Alex got his equipment out and started to help the large bird.

Alex then put on his mechanized suit and turned on his propelled jet pack. Alex swam around the whirlpool in the opposite direction to dull it. It took about 5 minutes but Alex finally dulled the whirlpool.

The giant bird finally got out of the whirlpool

And then suddenly head butted Alex in the head. Needless the head butt destroyed the mechanized armor and filled it full of water. Alex tried to struggle but couldn't get free from the giant bird's wings. Alex then collapsed from head trauma.

(Author note the mech armor looks like the mech armor from fear or command & conquer.)

Alex then entered the dream world. He was surrounded by a white mist and a giant figure appeared that looked a lot like the bird he had just saved. "You have saved me from a horrible death" the figure said "this deserves a reward." "What do you mean" Alex said.

"You will find out soon enough" the figure said. Alex tried to stay into his dream but he just couldn't.

Alex then woke up to his surprise to be inside his room in his bed. "What the heck" Alex said to himself "well might as well get up." Alex got up and went into his bathroom and made a startling discovery. "What the heck" Alex said. Alex's skin had turned a silvery white and felt rubbery to the touch; Alex did not take this very hard because his skin never tanned. "Eh whatever" Alex then said.

During school Alex experienced some strange things.

During math class he was able to do the hardest math question in his head with ease. Also during art class his art was very distinguished and was put on display for an art consumer.

Then during band practice Alex was like a professional he was playing face-melting drum solos, then he suddenly got knocked out but he regained consciousness after a few seconds "whoa are you okay" asked Brandon.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Alex "I'm going to go home."

"Okay be careful" said Brandon. As Alex was walking home he noticed that his vision was blurry, this was weird because he was wearing his contact lenses. He finally took them out and saw that his vision was a perfect 20/20. Then Alex said "what's happening to me?" Alex finally got to his apartment which he rented while going to his school. Alex walked into his apartment where he found his girlfriend Rachel sitting on his chair watching TV. "Rough day, I heard you got sick during practice" she said. "I just have a headache" Alex said. Then with that Alex went to his room.

After an hour of no sleep Alex decided to take a shower. He turned the water on to max and got in. but then the hot water scolded him like a hot potato. "Ahh hot" Alex said. He then turned it down to very cool water. While he was putting on his body was Alex the collapsed and fainted.

Alex then was surrounded by the same white mist as before but this time it had more shape to it. "Who are you" Alex said. "I am the one who keeps the earth in balance, I am known as Lugia, and I am giving you the greatest gift of all."

Alex then woke up in a load of pain. He decided to go to his bed so he ran as quickly as he could and threw himself on it. He started to scream, and he was surprised his girlfriend didn't here him but she was sound asleep on the couch.

Alex's skin which was already white turned a silver color and became very rubbery but stiffed out as it spread over his skin.

Alex's feet started to change his toes started to lengthen as his pinky and ring toes started to merge as did his index and middle merged together.

His new toes became rounded they became all new talons.

His legs then became very short until he was about 3 feet tall, and his legs also thickened.

Alex's torso then became longer and his stomach got bigger and rounded. Then a ruby-red v shaped mark on Alex's new stomach appeared. Alex then felt several prick like feelings on his back signaling than 10 new ruby-red back plates were now his.

Next to change were is arms. His arms lengthened to a wingspan that of his height which was 8 feet. His fingers flattened and his thumbs went to the bottom of his new wings. This then looked like a human hand with a thumb where the palm would be.

He tried to scream because he was in so much pain but he couldn't because he was too scared of what was happening too him.

His spine started to crack to where it was hearable and took less than two seconds where a new thick tail came out of his backside and tipped itself with two razor sharp ruby-red spikes.

He then screamed so loud in pain that Alex's girlfriend woke up and came into the room. "Alex what's happening to you?" "Help me" Alex said crying in pain.

Alex's neck then lengthened to about 3 feet and became slightly serpentine. Then the most painful part of his mutation occurred all of the bones in his head disappeared and his head became rounded with a spike in the back. His head became more of an oval shape and then Alex formed a maw. What happened next was very painful, all of is teeth except four on each level of his jaw fell out onto the floor and his remaining teeth sharpened to become fangs. Then two ruby-red flashes formed around his eyes to make his transformation into a lugia complete.

Alex then fainted and scaring his girlfriend so much that she fainted too.

So begins Alex's life as a lugia.


End file.
